Twas the Night Before Christmas
by wellhowdythere
Summary: It's the night before Christmas in the Phantomhive manor and Ciel wants to here a story... FLUFF! CielxSebastian


**'twas the night before Christmas**

I hope you enjoy this! It's not anything in particular, just a little Black Butler fluff. And keep in mind; although Ciel exhibits some childlike qualities in this fic, I think this ship is too beautiful to mind the age difference…

The Night Before Christmas.

Late one Christmas eve, as the servants lay snoring in their beds, Sebastian crept along the dark hallways of the Phantomhive manor, the candelabra clutched in one white-gloved hand doing little to illuminate the Christmas décor that cast long, frightening shadows along the wall.

Not that Sebastian was frightened. As a demon, he knew himself to be the most frightening shadow in the mansion. No, it was more a slight nervousness that caused his palms to sweat beneath their coating of creamy cotton and his heart to beat erratically, causing him to lose a bit of his normal pristine composure. This behavior had become usual when he thought of his young master, and at the sight of him, yet they were anything but normal; normal feelings (something demons weren't even supposed to have) weren't supposed to cause a man's knees to buckle, or for his voice to crack strangely when he looked upon one serene sapphire eye.

Yet it was these abnormal feelings that had lead him on this moonlit walk around the manor that was now his home: he had thought that a breath of cool night air and a stretch of his long legs would perhaps ease the faint sense of anxiety that seemed to plague him constantly.

All of the sudden he halted, brows furrowed and elegant limbs frozen. Back in the depths of his mind, he had heard his master: a faint call in the darkness of his skull for help, the small cry seeming to leave echoes of loneliness and unhappiness in the demon's brain.

Unsettled, Sebastian changed direction, now walking swiftly towards his master's room. Whatever unhappiness Ciel felt, Sebastian wanted to abolish at once.

Ciel sat up in bed, sheets pooled around his small knees, back resting against his ornately carved headboard. His eye, now uncovered, glowed eerily violet in the dark.

He had awoken to a faint distress, and had realized that it had stemmed from memories: memories of Christmas trees covered in sparkling ornaments, and carols, and a beautiful family, laughing and playing with a blue-haired boy on the floor of a sitting room.

That blue haired boy had been him. He had once reveled, like everyone else, in the joy of Christmas, in the feeling of light that permeated the very air despite the dark, dreary weather.

It saddened him to look at himself now and see that he had forgotten all the joy of Christmas. Here he was, in a beautiful mansion, with money, success, and loyal followers, without an inch of Christmas spirit in his fragile body. How could he have forgotten? Ciel wondered. There were so few memories of his passed without undertones of sadness, surely he should relive the most prominent of them.

This is why Ciel had called upon Sebastian mentally. Now that his family was gone, Sebastian was the closest thing he had to a loved one. And he was not about to let a single moment of his favorite day of the year, Christmas, go to waste.

Sebastian entered Ciel's room, expecting to find the boy huddled up in bed after yet another nightmare. Instead, he was greeted with an even more frightening sight: the boy was sitting up, patting the space on the bed next to him, a smile on his face.

Butterflies driving him nearly insane, Sebastian perched on the designated space, folding the delicate hand he was offered between his two larger ones. Ciel sat there for a moment, staring at him, before kissing him on the cheek in an unprompted display of affection and demanding, in his usual princely tone, to be told a story.

Face flushed and heart beating fast from the innocent kiss, it took Sebastian a minute to compose himself, before he replied with a story, saying, "Twas the night before Christmas…".

Glancing down at his angelically sleeping bocchan, Sebastian laid a soft kiss on the pale pink lips, muttering, "Merry Christmas, Ciel".

The boy, faking sleep, smiled.

The End.

Yes, Sebastian and Ciel communicate mentally. I also like to mention my title in the piece. I hope you realize what a big deal it was for Ciel to smile at the end!


End file.
